


【尊&无色】无色的作死日记

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【尊&无色】无色的作死日记

x年x月x日  
我忘了自己叫什么了，我只知道自己是个意识体，是继三轮一言那家伙之后的新一任无色之王，王权者都是远超普通人类的存在，但我的力量和别的王比起来稍微有些……我有个伟大的计划，那就是抢走除黄金之王外最强的赤之王的身体和力量成为最最最强的王权者。  
别人都说第三任王权者周防尊多么多么厉害多么多么可怕，在我看来简直就是纸老虎，现在我趁他睡着来到他面前，等他睁开眼我就侵入他的意识里去占有他的身体，这样一来我就兼具两种强大的力量了，我简直能想象得出其余的几个王对我既钦佩又崇拜的神情。  
很好，他睁眼了，我要开始我伟大的计划了……啊……等等！我要更正！第三任王权者赤之王周防尊是个魔鬼！！！  
我觉得我都要被他掐死了，真奇怪，我明明没有实体。

x年x月x日  
可恶的周防尊，上次只是我一时大意没有事先做好工作，这次绝对没问题了！吠舞罗那个小女孩周防尊整天把她当自己亲女儿一样看待，只要我附身到她身上我就胜券在握了，就算是魔鬼如周防尊也不可能对一个小女孩出手吧，更何况还是他宝贝女儿。  
事不宜迟马上开始行动。  
我飘到小姑娘头顶盘算着怎么钻进她眼睛里，正想瞅准时机突然被揪住了尾巴，是哪个活得不耐烦的揪本大爷的尾巴啊？扭过头看见一双泛着杀气的鎏金色眼眸瞬间染上赤红。  
然后……然后的事就不提了……这可是我一生的耻辱，本来还以为要被红色恶魔杀人灭口了，结果他揪着我把我套进一件女子高中生校服里，我缓缓打出一个问号，想着这第三王权者脑子没问题吧？  
结果他只是点上支烟安静地看着我，我被他盯得发毛，那双眼有点可怕，不是，我才不怕他呢，他不就是仗着会放火么，等他的身体成为我的了他还能拽到哪去？总有一天我会把他的力量弄到手然后成为最最最强的王权者。  
他说了一句：“喂，你是无性别？”  
我点了点头，意识体哪有性别这一说法啊。  
“哦……”然后他移开视线就不再看我了。  
什么意思？前前后后的完全莫名其妙，搞不懂这个人，还有！就算我无性别你也不可以让我穿jk啊！可恶的周防尊，我要拿个小本本把你的所有罪行都记下来然后等到我成功抢走你的身体和力量之后再报复你！  
但是这件jk真的很好看，还是别扔了，怪浪费的，再者说本大爷可男可女穿啥都好看，就是脑袋是狐狸面具而已，没事没事，等我附身到漂亮女人身上不就行了。

x年x月x日  
可恶的周防尊，我这次不成功便成仁，抱着必胜的决心我跟在周防尊身后准备伺机而动，这男人每天的活动范围和路线我全都摸透了，早上睡到自然醒，吸支烟清醒一点之后就出门走走，偶尔遇上穿蓝衣服的Scepter 4那群人，要是没有青之王就两厢无事，要是有青之王就有好戏看了，这个时候我总是会占据有利地形前排吃瓜，等这俩打完了也就完事了，周防尊会回酒吧吃午饭，吃完接着午睡，睡醒喝酒，喝到深夜，或者去外面的酒吧自己一个人喝酒，然后很晚才上床睡觉。  
这生活未免也太颓废了点，啧啧啧。  
那么我就选择在夜晚下手吧，今天周防尊自己一个人跑外面去喝酒，很好，我机会来了。  
我飘飘悠悠地跟着他，看他拐进小巷子里心里暗自庆幸，正说追上去没想到差点被烧死，周防尊那混蛋竟然攻击我！  
“你烦不烦？都跟了我一个月了吧？”  
不达到目的我是不会罢休的！我回想着我近些天记下来的周防尊的罪行：  
用我的嘴盛烟灰，记一分；  
把我当jk，记三分；  
不让我附身，记十分；  
计划失败，记五十分……  
可恶的周防尊，我绝对跟你势不两立！我预感今晚就是关键时刻，我肯定能够成功！很快我就可以报复周防尊了！  
他的手上燃起火焰了，看来大战一触即发！额……等等！等等……！周防尊你个魔鬼！你他妈欺负我除了附身之外啥都不会是不是！啊……！别踩我尾巴！别揪我耳朵！  
魔鬼！恶魔！混蛋！野蛮！  
可恶的周防尊，我是不会认输的……

fin.


End file.
